Kind of late
by PippaFrost
Summary: "You, Harvey Specter, are a jerk" Donna pocked him. Mike is late, Harvey is pissed and Donna's getting soft. The moral of the story: Mike, if you ever rush to the office on a day like this, i'm kicking your ass. Hurt!Mike, Worried!Harvey, Awesome!Donna (which is kind of obvious). First Suits fanfic ever, hope you like :)
1. Phone calls

**Hello! **

**So this is my first suits fanfic ever (needless to say that i freaking love it!) so please be nice :)**

**Oh, and i speak spanish so sorry for any grammar mistakes or any of the kind, so anyway, here's some hurt mike and caring harvey for you, cause really, we all need that to keep a smile on our faces ;) **

**Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought (be it good or bad)!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harvey was mad. No, scratch that. Harvey was pissed.<p>

Now, if you heard anybody say this without knowing the full story, you would merely shrug with little to no interest. Not only was it fairly easy to get pissed on a Wednesday morning when living in New York, but also being pissed wasn't much worse than being mad or angry; plus to be fair, mad or angry weren't exactly highly dangerous feelings, right?

Well, it turns out that when said Harvey is actually Harvey _Freaking_ Specter you can be damn sure that all those excuses… yep, worthless.

Cause Harvey _Freaking_ Specter on a normal _freaking_ Wednesday could be a little distracted, annoyed even, but mad? Pissed? Hell no, Harvey _Freaking_ Specter didn't do those two feeling on a normal Wednesday morning. And you better believe the fact that a mad Harvey _Freaking _Specter was nothing compared to a _pissed_ one.

So yeah, let's agree on the fact that it wasn't a normal Wednesday, cause on a normal Wednesday Harvey would be comfortable as ever in his God-sized throne while looking down on the rest of the world eating out of his palm.

On an _abnormal_ Wednesday, however, that wasn't the case. On an abnormal Wednesday, something had gone wrong. _Really_ wrong. Wrong enough for the best damn closer not to be able to shake a few hands with a few smirks then and there to fix it.

So, what could have possibly gone wrong enough? Sure, they had been working on a tough case, nothing weird there; after all he wasn't paid for dealing with the easy stuff. Maybe some trouble with the jury? Nah, Harvey could deal with that… So what could it-

"Donna, where's Mike?"

Ah. There it was.

"I don't know" Donna answered without moving her eyes form the computer screen "Just as I didn't know thirty seconds ago" and she heard Harvey sigh in exasperation through the intercom.

"Harvey…" she sighed before glancing towards him from her desk "He's not even that late and you know how the streets get this time of year" but she only received a glare.

"We have a meeting and he is supposed to be here with the files" he growled "And why are you even defend-" he was interrupted by his phone. It was Mike. With a murderous look to Donna he picked up.

Donna merely huffed in annoyance. Sure, Mike was twenty minutes late, and had to there for an important meeting about the merger that had been bothering them since last week, but it was also winter now and the streets were dangerous for a guy who _biked_ to work and who had looked like a zombie during the entire week. Shit… she was getting soft.

"…_no I – Harvey! Oh, thank Go-_" he heard Mike say as soon as he picked up. Not only was he late, but there was a bloody ruckus on his associate's side of the phone which made it even harder to listen to him.

"Shut up" he interrupted "You better be here by the time I hang up or I swear, Louis will be the least of your worries" and he hung up with anger. He looked at Donna who was staring at him with a frown and was about to say something when the phone rang again.

Mike.

"Are you here?"

"_Wha-? No! List-_"

"I don't wanna hear it! If you have time to call again that means you have time to get here when you're supposed to" and he hang up again. His phone started to ring once again but he ignored it while copying Donna's angry look.

She was about to say something when her own phone started ringing. For a split second she glanced at Harvey as if daring him to say something before grabbing the phone.

"Don't answer that!" Harvey stood up but Donna was already listening to the other end of the phone.

"Mike? Listen, I kno-" but she was interrupted by both Mike and the commotion behind his words.

"_Donna! Listen! Don't hang up, alright? Listen, the-_" and her eyes widened as she recognized the sound of a siren in the distance which made it impossible to hear Mike's agitated voice.

"Mike, what the-?" and it was only then that Harvey glanced at her in anger and yet a slight hint of confusion.

"_-…heard? Ugh, stupid cars… Listen, I won't make it, alright?_"

"What do you mean you won't-?"

"_Tell Harvey that the files he needs are on my desk, but the copy he needed for today isn't! You have to-_"

"Wait, I don't- Mike?"

"_Donna, you have to get them! I have the copy with me but there's another one in- Ow! What th- would you- Agh!_" and she could hear the murmur of a feminine voice above the other voices and sounds. Where the hell was he?

"Mike? What was that? Are you with a girl? Cause if you-" and she pretended not to catch Harvey's flinch at that last part.

"_..op it!- What?! No! Ugh! Listen, there's another copy at my apartment, alright? You gotta get it! The meeting is at least twenty minutes away, you can still…_" she heard Mike hiss in… pain? She frowned.

Harvey was by her side, having heard something about a girl and being ready to rip his associate a new one. He was about to take Donna's phone, but she stopped him with a raise of her hand.

"Mike, what-?"

"…_- No! I told you I'm fine-_" she heard him say to someone else. There was the woman's voice again, and she was pretty sure it sounded mad, just like Mike sounded "_…no, listen lady, I'm not hanging up- hey! Ow! You did that on purpose!_" Okay… Donna was really confused now and she was starting to lose her patience.

"Mike!" she ordered loudly while standing up, putting a hand on her other ear to hear better and turning away from Harvey's demanding stare.

"…_no!- Donna, please, would you just-?_"

"Mike!" the sounds kept going but Mike seemed to have heard her.

Harvey was at lost. He was pissed yet Donna wouldn't pay him mind! Why wouldn't she hang up already?

"Mike, I heard you the first time- no, Mike? Listen- yes I'll get them Mike, alright? I'll get the copy, don't worry, now- Mike! Mike what's going on?"

Harvey was completely at lost as he heard Donna talking in what seemed the verge of exasperation to what he could only imagine an exasperating Mike, which didn't exactly calm his anger down.

"You what?!" she shrieked, making Harvey step back "Wher-?! Hello? Who are you? Excuse me?! Listen, I don't know who you think yo-"

Okay, Harvey gulped in fear. Who the hell had the nuts big enough to dare and make Donna mad enough to talk like that through the phone? But suddenly Donna went silent.

"Alright." She said seriously "Just, let me talk to him. Yeah- Mike? Mike, stop interrupting me" she asked in a sweet ´I'll make you nuts-less unless you listen´ voice and Harvey would have laughed if Donna wasn't so close as to punch him for it "Listen, I'll take care of everything of everything alright? Now, you better listen to Alex and do as she says or possibly being fired will be the least of your problems, alright? Good, that's what I thought. I'm hanging up now. I'll explain Harvey" she sighed while rubbing her forehead "alright? Just do as she says. Yeah. Yes, I'll see you soon" and she hung up only to start a call again, completely ignoring his boss next to her.

"Donna, wh-" but she ignored him.

"Ray? Hi, listen, I need you to go over to Mike's place alright? Yeah, there should be a few copies of a document on his table. Just call me when you see them and I'll tell you whether they're the right ones or not, then you can bring them to Harvey. He'll be waiting at the firm, alright? Yeah, thanks."

And that's when she turned around.

"You, Harvey Specter, are a jerk" she poked him before grabbing her purse and strolling down towards the elevators. Harvey could only stand there at complete loss.

"What?" and she ran after her.

…

Mike sighed as he heard the line go off. He was tired and in pain and he would have rather keep talking to an angry Donna than to be left with the woman standing in front of her.

"You done now?" she asked in anger.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Good" she stated while pushing him down on the gurney and grabbing his phone "I'm taking this"

"Hey! What if she calls again? I'll need to tell-"

"No. You made your call, they can manage. Now if you would _please_ stop moving and let me do my freaking job" she growled.

Mike glared at her even though he knew he had already lost. He let his head hit drop backwards with a tired sigh before closing his eyes.

Harvey would have his ass for this one.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Hugs and snowflakes!**

**Pipps**


	2. Change of plans

**Hello! **

**Oh my god guys! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much your support means to me! So, review time!**

**AnnabethandPercyJackson17 : Oh i'm so glad you liked it! You were my first review! thank you so much!**

**Far Away In Wonderland : thank you so much! here's the update, i hope you like it as well!**

**LittleRed22 : thank you! here it is!**

**Guest : awww here you go! ;)**

**Anon : here! i hope you like it!**

**Guest : awww my! thank you so much!**

**Nikki Macht : Thank you! i hope you like this one!**

**thingsthatmakeme : hahahaha thank you so much! of course there's more! here you go!**

**AlinaDeja : Oh my god! i love you! that review was like.. oh my god! i really hope you like this one!**

**McGeeklover : OH MY HOLY SHIT YOU REVIEWED MY STORY! OH MY GOD! Dude i saw it this morning and i swear i had a little heart attack! Oh my god! this is what it must have felt if Santa had ever personally answered my letters! oh my! I really hope you like this one!**

**Oh my god guys! thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Here we go! I really hope you like the second chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Donna, wait!" Harvey grabbed her elbow right before she could enter one of the elevators "Hey, hey. What's going on?"<p>

Donna paid him no mind as she stepped into the lift and turned around, cell phone in hand.

"The files you wanted? They're on Mike's desk, right where you should have looked for them in the first place. Ray will be here with the copy you wanted, so if you'll please step aside" she said threateningly, urging him to stop blocking the doors.

"No. Tell me. What was wrong with Mike" he asked, his anger towards the kid long forgotten.

"He was on a car accident, Harvey" Donna hissed "I told you how the streets were this time of year, that's why he was late. Now, you can wait here for Ray to bring you the-"

"Cancel my appointments" he stepped in.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she muttered with an eye roll. And the doors closed.

…

Mike left his apartment early that morning making sure to have at least two copies of the document with him.

He was always careful when it came to safety and this was one of those days when you couldn't afford things to go wrong.

But of course, this was him.

So you could imagine how hard it would be for him not to outright laugh at his bad luck when only half way to the office and due to the state of the streets, a car decided to lose control and cause three others to do the same.

Yeah. It would have been really easy for him to laugh right then and there.

The whole thing involved the entire intersections of two main streets -meaning a lot of cars-, the sidewalks, a few pedestrians, a food cart and three sad cyclists, Mike being one of them.

Anyway, he was crossing the street along with the cars. There was another guy biking about half a mile before him. When he was just at the beginning of the intersection there was the awful sound of a car skidding and soon enough a crash followed. It was a domino effect, really. One in slow motion that is. And just as he looked towards the source of trouble, a car came skidding towards him and hit him with its side.

There were even more sounds: yells, wheels screeching, horns, collisions between metal, a loud thump along with something snapping…

And after that his brain just stopped keeping count.

…

He woke up. That was all he knew. Things around him were muffled and fuzzy… kind of your mind having cotton mouth. He looked around, trying to make sense of whatever it was happening. There were cars. Lots of them. He could see some other people on the ground just like him.

Oh. Yeah. He was on the ground.

Looking up -meaning to his right- he could see a black side mirror and a lot of yellow. A cab. Okay… so somehow he was leaning against a car, or more like lying against one. Looking head on, he saw the side of a white car just a few feet away from him. Oh. And his bike was under it. Nice.

Okay… so, think Mike. A car over his bike -he almost laughed, that sounded kind of naughty… maybe his bike was having a good time actually-, no. Wait… his bike was literally bent. His poor bike. Jeez… he was so gonna cry now. His bike didn't deserve that. It was a good bike… such a good bike… He couldn't believ-

_Sir! Sir?!_

Shit! When the hell had that woman gotten here?! Jeez, he was pretty sure that scaring the shit out of people mourning their bikes was pretty much frowned upon.

He really wanted to cry. Everything was muffled and that woman wouldn't stop moving her mouth and his bike was dead and-

And suddenly everything was rushing, like being shoved out of the water. And there was so much freaking noise, and he was lying on his side and his head wanted to freaking explode and… Was that thing his arm?! Holy Shit!

_Sir? Sir!..._

"Sir! Listen to me! You have to breath! Hey! You listening to me?" the woman in front of him was saying. How the hell had he ended up here? He was… shit! Why couldn't he remember?! He could always freaking remember! Shit!

"Sir! Stop it! You're gonna pass out!"

Well, no shit, Sherlock! As if that could be worse than not freaking remembering! Why wouldn't she stop bothering him?! Seriously, if Harvey was here he would make her cry for…

Harvey! Shit! That was it! He was going to work! Of course he was going to work, damn it Mike! You always bike to work! No, this wa-

_Fuck!_ The merger! The meeting and the case and the- Shit! He was late! He was gonna be super late! Where was his fucking phon- _Shit, did moving hurt!_

"Sir, you have to stop moving!" Yeah. Right.

"N-no… gotta get to work…" he muttered while trying to sit up. He kept shaking his head and he was failing miserably in the art of freaking moving. Everything hurt!

But then he was falling against the pavement again as if he had just run a marathon and that lady wouldn't stop talking. What was with that anyway? It wasn't like he could hear her. Alright, he just needed to lie down for a while… he wouldn't be able to talk to Harvey while not being able to catch his breath anyway…

…

"Hi, Donna? Listen, there was a huge accident, I won't be able to get to Mike's apartment very quickly"

"That's fine, Ray. Don't worry. I still need you to go there just in case though"

"Alright, no problem"

"Thanks, Ray" Donna hung up before giving handing the phone to Harvey who put it in her purse. She was driving after all, and while she could do a lot of things at the same time, one thing was talking on the phone while driving -it was Ney York anyway- and a whole different one was not paying attention to the road because of grabbing her purse.

Harvey had his arm resting of the window, hand holding his shin while the other tapped non-stop on his knee. And if it weren't for the worry and anger, Donna would have had mercy on him and not tell him about what Ray had said.

Well. Too bad.

"Ray said it would take him to get to Mike's. There was an accident" she emphasized "so traffic is slow" And she heard Harvey give a troubled sigh. Sweet revenge.

"Did they say anything?" he asked. Donna hadn't talked to him at all until now. They had only gotten inside her car five minutes ago and, true to Ray's word, the traffic was really slow. And Harvey didn't really do patience.

Donna sighed.

"They were getting him on an ambulance when he called"

Harvey stayed quiet but rubbed his face in exasperation.

_Fuck…_

* * *

><p><strong>That was it, next chapter will be out soon! Tell me what you thought! Thank you again so much!<strong>

**Hugs and snowflakes!**

**Pippa**


	3. Interruptions

**Hello! **

**My, guys! Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews and support! **

**things****thatmakeme : aw thank you so much! yeah i love confused-hurt-puppy-mike!**

**McGeeklover : oh please i'm the one happy with you reading this! and oh my god i already read it! i was so freaking pissed with Harvey! Hey how do you feel about de aged Mike stories? If you don't like them that's okay, but i'd love to read more of your stuff! Do you take requests in general?**

**AlinaDeja : aw thank you so much! i had a fun time writing that!**

**lor4eto : hahahaha thanks! i hope you keep liking it!**

**Guest : thank you!**

**Please tell me if i forgot to answer any more reviews. Thank you all so much! I hope you like this! It was supposed to have more content but it was already too long. Next chapter will be ready soon though! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mike woke again to the sound sirens and people yelling. This time, even though his mind was still fuzzy and he felt confused, he was aware of what had happened for him to be where he was. He didn't know how much time had passed and he hurt everywhere, so he closed his eyes for a while in order to focus his energy on getting up. The lady from before was gone so he had to make the best of the opportunity. He counted to five before opening his eyes and sitting up. It hurt like hell but he knew what was coming so he had to be quick.<p>

He moved his right arm -the one that didn't hurt like hell- and was about to pull his phone out when something grabbed his arm.

Nope. No such luck. It was some_one_. Apparently there was a difference between a person not being there and his mind not realizing said person was in fact kneeling next to him.

"-ir! Sir?" the lady was asking.

"It's… it's Mike" he said with scrunched eyes trying to block the white cloudy bright sky.

"Mike" she sighed "Alright, Mike, I'm Alex, okay? Now… I need you to-"

"I'm fine" Mike interrupted her "Really, just…" and he started trying to stand up and failing miserably. As he continuously swayed ignoring the lady's angry attempts to make him stop moving altogether the only thing he could think about -besides how everything freaking hurt- was calling Harvey. And truth be told, it was that need what made it possible for him not to pass out and actually call him. However, Harvey hanging up on him the second after he got to call him was a whole other topic…

…

They arrived at the hospital after what felt like hours of driving only to find themselves surrounded by utter chaos. There were nurses and police officers running around and calling and not paying any mind to the more than few unharmed people that were obviously looking for their friends and family.

And Harvey certainly did not enjoy being part of that group. The group that no one was listening or noticing or calming or just freaking reassuring about the safety of their associates!

Sadly for them, meaning every freaking soul in the building, Harvey Specter was not someone you could ignore. And before Donna could do anything about it, Harvey was already at the reception table.

"Mike Ross" he demanded "He was in the car accident" he hissed trying to keep his temper in check. The pale young woman looked at him in exasperation before taking a few deep breaths.

"Sir, we understand your situation but you'll have to wait. As you can see we're a bit busy at the moment" he glanced around for emphasis.

"Oh really?" he smiled "Well, you see I don't give a damn about your busy schedule, my associate was involved in a car accident and we want to see him. Now" he growled.

"Yeah?" the nurse laughed ironically "Well your associate was one out of 23 people who were involved, so I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait just as the rest who are actually here for family!"

"Excuse me?!" Harvey hissed in anger just before Donna came behind him.

"Harvey" she warned "Listen, we know he was already admitted, he called us while he was being loaded into the ambulance. Please"

"I'm sorry, but you're not the only ones waiting for updates" the nurse said in a gentler way. Harvey was about to consider doing something stupid, he could tell you that, but Donna was faster.

"Now listen here young lady, I took the gentle approach, but if you don't tell us right now where the hell our Mike is, I swear to god, you'll end up-"

"What's going on here?" a new nurse interrupted Donna. She had dark skin and looked ready to start a fight. Luckily for them she wasn't "Are you okay?" she asked them with worry "Is there anything you need?"

"Our friend was in the accident and we want to see him" Harvey spat "But certain employees here won't do their jobs and tell us where or how he is, so unless you want to have this hospital sued and closed, you'll tell me right now whe-"

The new nurse looked at the pale one disapprovingly before sending her off.

"I'm really sorry" she said "It's been a horrible day so far and it's still morning" she smiled sadly "Who are you looking for?"

"Michael Ross" Donna stepped forward before Harvey could say anything.

"Mmm… Yes, Michael Ross" she said while working on the computer behind the counter "He was admitted here about an hour ago, you family?"

"Yes" they both said in unison, both trying to ignore said fact.

"Alright" she smiled "Follow me"

…

"Damn it… pick up, pick up, pick up" Mike kept muttering as he heard the phone ring on the other line.

"Sir you need to lay down now" the nurse was growling next to him while working on his arm "You can call your _boss_ later, don't you think you should be calling you parents or brothers or something?"

"Listen" Mike sighed exasperated "I need to call, okay? So no I-" and Harvey had picked up! "-Harvey! Thank God!" but Harvey had already shut him up and threatened him before hanging up "Shit!" and he press the call button again.

"_Are you here?_" he heard Harvey's angry salute.

"Wha-? No! Listen! You-" ugh he could barely hear Harvey, let alone himself. Even his voice was a mess. Harvey probably couldn't hear even half of what he was trying to tell him. And before he knew (although he could recognize Harvey's angry tone) he had been hung up on again "Damn it!"

"Are you done?" Alex asked with anger, ready to take the phone from him. But Mike ignored her before calling Donna. She was his last chance.

"Donna! Donna! Hello-?" he immediately said.

"_Mike? Listen, I kno-_"

"No! Donna! Listen! Don't hang up, alright? Listen, the-" and another ambulance left towards the nearest hospital, but he had to keep talking, she had to go get the copies! "ugh! The copy of the document is at my apartment! You have to go get it! Donna?!"

"_-ke, what the-?_" Donna was saying. She hadn't heard her apparently. The ambulance was further way no though, so maybe she would be able to hear now. But there were so many people yelling and cars making noise!

"Donna! You heard? Ugh, stupid cars… Listen, I won't make it, alright?" he tried to get to the point.

"_What do you mean you won't-?_" she started. But Alex was urging him to hang up, glaring at him and trying to take the phone from him. He didn't have time for this.

"Tell Harvey that the files he needs are on my desk, but the copy he needed for today isn't! You have to-"

"_What, I don't- Mike?_"

"Donna, you have to get them! I have the copy with me but there's another one in- Ow!" he glanced at his left arm -his messed up left arm- which Alex had been trying to place on a cast where she had pressed a bandage harder than needed "What th- would you-" and she didn't even look at him before pressing harder with angry pursued lips "Agh!" shit that had hurt.

"I will do it again unless you give me that god forsaken phone!"

"Damn it! Stop! I need to finish this call, so just stop it!" he finally said as he put the phone next to his ear again.

"…_was that?_" he could hear Donna saying as he finished his sentence on the other line "_Are you with a girl? Cause if you-?_" but the nurse, paramedic, _whatever_, was still freaking trying to take his phone away!

"-What?! No! Ugh! Lisen-" he hoped Donna wouldn't kill him later for talking to her like that "-there's another copy at my apartment, alright? You gotta get it! The meeting is at least twenty minutes away" right? Sure he had passed out at least once since being hit, but he couldn't be that late "you can still-" and that woman was pressing on his side and he was literally seeing a pulse from the pain.

"_-e, what-?_" he could hear Donna from afar.

"Give me the damn phone!" the woman was saying or yelling, he couldn't really tell "You have to lie down and let me work! We have to take you to the hospital!"

"Damn it! No! I told you I'm fine-"

"Fine?! I swear! Give that phone before I drug your ass!" well she was persistence, she'd give her that. However, Donna would kick her add any day, he thought proudly "Give it!" she growled.

"Well, no, listen lady, I'm not hanging up-" and she pressed his side again "hey! Ow! You did that on purpose!"

"_Mike!_" he heard Donna call.

"Give it to me!" Alex spat, making him snort in anger.

"no!" he turned "Donna, please, would you just-?" and another ambulance took off. He knew Donna was saying something but there was too much noise.

"…_ike, I heard you the first time-_"

"Donna, please, you have to hurry!"

"_no, Mike? Listen-_"

"Please! Donna, you have to go to my apartment and get the copies! You ha-"

"_Yes I'll get them Mike, alright? I'll get the copy, don't worry, now-_"

Alex tried to take the phone one more time and he flinched away on instinct. The pain was almost passing out material and he couldn't help it to scream.

"_Mike! Mike, what's going on?_" he could hear Donna. Alex was swearing and saying something.

"Nothing…" he hissed "Just… you have to go alright? I…there was an accident and… I kind of ended up in the middle of it…" he tried to explain calmly while ignoring the dizziness.

"_You what?!_" he heard "_Wher-?!_" and suddenly there was no phone on his hand and he couldn't hear Donna anymore. His head shot to the side and he could see Alex talking. He was about to leap forward but stopped in tracks not to throw up. He could hear the woman talking to Donna but he couldn't really care at the moment.

"Hello. This is Alex Travis, are you Mike's boss? Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but if you could please hang up so I could take care of him, that would be great" she said "I already told you, my name is Alex and I _think_ I'm a paramedic. Mike here was involved in an accident and he won't let me look at him because something as stupid as some copies of a document for _work_. So if you'd please let me take him to the hospital"

Mike didn't know what to think, how come that woman wasn't turning paler and paler after talking to Donna? What was going on? And suddenly she was handing him his phone back. Ah, so Donna had done what she did best. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have laughed at the mean paramedic.

"_Mike?_"

"Donna! Sorry, I was trying not to let her take the ph-"

"_Mike, stop interrupting me_" and he gulped "_Listen, I'll take care of everything alright? Now, you better listen to Alex and do as she says or possibly being fired will be the least of your problems, alright?_" and Mike had to gulp again.

"Y-yeah… okay"

"_Good, that's what I thought. I'm hanging up now_" and he was about to protest before Donna continued "_I'll explain Harvey, alright?_"

"Alright…" Mike sighed, letting the exhaustion finally take over "thanks…"

"_Just do as she says._"

"Okay… really, thanks Donna. Just, tell Harvey I'm sorry. He needs that copy today"

"_Yeah. Yes, I'll see you soon_"

After that, Alex had taken his phone away and he had been loaded into an ambulance. He was still nervous about the whole copy thing, but he was so tired and he hurt all over. And then there was someone or something pinching his arm and he was _really_ tired now. He didn't even notice the pain disappearing before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Tell me what you think ;)<strong>

**Hugs and snowflakes!**

**Pipps!**


	4. And explanations

**Hello guys!**

**Happy new year! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and wonderful year! Thank you so much for your support so far! I hope you like this chapter and that i can keep making you enjoy this story!**

**Also, i have stories about both rise of the guardians and inception in case you read about those fandoms and you'd like to have a look ;)**

**For now, reviews!**

**lor4eto : Thank you!**

**McGeeklover : Oh thank you so much! And believe me, if you ever wrote anything de-aged like, i would be all over it! i'll be asking you for things soon enough, if you don't mind! Like more freaking hurt Mike and worried as hell Harvey! Love it!**

**Nikki Macht : oh thank you ! i hope you like this one!**

**AgentStormOO7 : hahahahahaha thank you! here you go!**

**Castianamicheals : hahahaha here they are! i hope yo like them!**

**Guest : hahahahaaha truest me, i know the feeling !**

**Guest : OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH! i loved your review! thank you so much! But please eat something! living on coffee is not healthy! i hope i keep the work for you ;)**

**mintiess : awww thank you! hahaahahaha here you go!**

**So, that's all for now, tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>Harvey and Donna entered the room and waited for the nurse to draw the curtains hiding Mike's form. To say they were worried about what they would see next was an understatement, however, neither of them commented on the feeling.<p>

The woman drew the pale green curtains for them to find a sleeping Mike. A beaten to a pulp sleeping Mike, who was lying on his left side and was wearing normal clothes.

"Oh, Mike" Donna whispered before sitting next to the bed and caressing his hair. Harvey had to swallow a lump of worry before talking, but he was interrupted by the nurse laughing. He was about to give a piece of his mind when she started talking.

"Apparently he gave a hell of a time to the paramedic that brought him here. She was breathing fire, I tell ya" she laughed to which Donna smiled in pity.

"How is he?" Harvey asked, not really caring about the fun part.

"He'll be fine" she said while grabbing Mike's chart and started explaining "He was caught by a car on his right side and it pushed him to the cars at his left, so he's quite bruised oh both sides, but his right side got most of the damage" and she lifted Mike's t-shirt carefully to show them extent of it.

Harvey inhaled sharply as Donna muttered a curse.

"Shit, Mike…" she sighed.

"He has two cracked ribs here and one broken" she said before leaving the t-shirt as it was before "It's nothing to serious, but it will take time to heal and it will hurt quite a bit. I'm assuming he has someone to stay with" she looked at them questioningly with an air of 'you better say yes'.

"Yeah, he's staying with me" Harvey nodded.

"Good. Well, there's that, he also got his left arm broken so we already put it on a cast and he has a mild concussion that would be the worst of his injuries actually"

"A concussion?" Donna asked with worry "Shouldn't he stay awake for that?"

"No, the doctor took care of it and he's on the clear. He should stay here for a few more hours, until noon at most, just in case" to which they both nodded.

"Shouldn't he stay the night as well?" Harvey asked.

"No, it's nothing he can't take care of at home"

"But he has a concussion"

"A mild one" the nurse smiled.

"What about the ribs? How doe-"

"Mr-" she interrupted.

"Specter" Harvey muttered.

"Mr. Specter" the nurse smiled again "He's fine. He will be sore and he'll have to be careful but he's fine. Now, you can stay here and press the call button if you need anything. Then how about I send someone to explain you how…" she read "Mike, should be tended too while on your care?"

"That would be great, thanks" Donna said after Harvey didn't answer.

"Alright" she smiled again "Mike's things are over there" she pointed to a chair next to them "And do call if you need anything"

The nurse left then, leaving Harvey to sigh tiredly and rub his face with his hands.

"You okay?" Donna asked.

"Yeah" he sighed while looking away "Why is he dressed like that anyway? I thought he was coming to work" he tried to divert.

"He keeps his suits in the office during winter" she explained before ignoring him and looking at Mike while shaking her head "You'll owe me one hell of a coffee supply after this, Ross" she muttered. And they both jumped as she received a moan as an answer.

"Mike?" she asked, followed by Harvey who stood up to be in front of him. They saw the kid's brow furrow and groan.

"Mike." Harvey called again.

"Mmmgh… don't fire me…" Mike muttered tiredly to which Harvey could only snort exasperatedly.

"Then open your eyes, cause I don't pay you to sleep on the job" he smirked as Mike, pretty out of it Mike, pouted with his eyes still closed.

"Harvey, be gentle with the puppy" Donna said, still caressing his head.

"Yeah, Harvey… be gentle" Mike smirked weakly as he opened his eyes to slits, before sighing tiredly and looking more lucid "Harvey!" he whispered looking from him to Donna "Did… did you get the copy of th- Did yo- What time is it?"

"Mike" Donna warned as he tried to sit up and grimacing in pain after trying so.

"Hey, hey." Harvey stopped him "You keep this going and I'm calling the nurse so she can knock you out"

"You wouldn't…" he gulped to which Harvey merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Harvey, stop bullying him" Donna said and Mike smiled as he flopped down again "Hey, don't smile like that, you better stay still or I'll do something worst" and Mike obediently complied.

"Don't worry, I called the jury to tell him what had happened and Donna took care of the rest" Harvey told him as he sat down "Now, let's talk about what you did"

"I'm sorry, I should have left the copies at the office yesterday bu-"

"I'm not talking about that, Mike"

"Erhm… I don't really see how I can be held guilty of a car accident when I don't even own a car…" he said confused.

"Ah, exactly"

"Harvey…" Donna said.

"What…?" Mike looked at her for help. Harvey couldn't possibly blame him for that, could he?

"You don't own a car" Harvey explained as if talking to a child "So, please, do tell: have I ever referred to you death trap of a vehicle as a death trap of a vehicle?"

"… yes?" and Donna was trying not to feel sorry for the puppy.

"And isn't true that you do have the memory to know the exact amount of times that I've referred to it as such?"

"…yes…"

"So, please help me remember, how many times have I called your bike that?"

"…"

"Do you need me to repeat the question?"

"… twenty nine times…" he muttered while looking away.

"Ah. And you do know we're in the middle of winter, do you not?"

"…yeah"

"And you know what happens to the streets during said time of year, am I right?"

"Harvey, I kno-"

"Am I right?"

"Yes, bu-"

"And were you or were you not on a hurry?"

"I-That has-… yeah…"

"So, is it true that with your level of intelligence, the knowledge of you lack of a more secure vehicle such as a car and the repetitive warning that the naming of your bike by your boss must likely have provided, you should know better than to even look at that death trap of a vehicle every morning?"

"Yes…"

"Huh." Harvey nodded before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i hope you liked it !<strong>

**Hugs and snowflakes!**


	5. Ground rules

**Hello, guys! **

**So, i hope you all have had a wonderful year so far! Thank you so much for all your support with this story! I love you guys and remember that we are all here for one another in case anyone needs to talk or anything ;)**

**By the way, i'm now writting a new suits fanfic about de-ages Mike (cause there will never be enough fanfics about all fatherly caring Harvey) and i'll be posting it once i have the first three chapters ready :) **

**With my brother we just started season 4 and shit! So please dont say anything! No to spoilers people! Anyway!**

**Reviews!**

**Nikki Macht : aw thanks! hope you like this one, even though its kind of short**

**iheartlife : aw thank you so much! I'm glad you do and you're welcome!**

**MusicalBeauty : hahahaha thanks! yeah sorry about that :) glad you like it though**

**So, story will be over in about two chapters! It will be my first complete story ever! ( O . O) !**

* * *

><p>Mike was exhausted. He knew where he was and he knew what was going on, but he wasn't quite interested in thinking about it. It was bad enough that this day had gone the worst way it could have possibly gone.<p>

He remembered being in the hospital. He knew he had been dozing off then, so he had no idea how much time had passed since what or where, but this time, there were voices. And there was someone touching his hair. And it felt… nice.

After hearing for a couple of seconds he knew that both Harvey and Donna where there, probably talking to a nurse… hopefully not Alex. Well, he didn't really care right now.

He had probably started to doze off again, because he was suddenly brought to the real world by someone calling his last name. He could only groan in response.

But then Harvey was calling and damn it… the case.

"Don't fire me" he tried to say, although whatever came out was beyond him. And he couldn't really be blamed for saying that as his first lucid sentence, right?

Luckily, he had Donna on his side. And wasn't that something to be grateful for the rest of your life for!

But then Harvey was going full jackass lawyer on him before outright standing up and leaving -and what the hell?

He had then looked at Donna for an answer, but all he had gotten was an exasperated sigh and a 'stay here'. Pff… as if moving was a fucking option.

And now here he was. Waking up again, when he had absolutely not meant to fall back asleep, only to find himself in a now slightly darker room. How long had he been asleep?

"Less than you think" Harvey's voice startled him. How…? "That's what you were wondering right? Relax, it's a little after lunch time, we just pulled the curtains down"

Said man was sitting on a comfortable looking chair -comfortable looking for a hospital- eating… something. Oh that could most certainly not be jell-o. Harvey Specter could not possibly eat jell-o.

Harvey made that bored and wry face of his.

"It's a smoothie, genius"

"And you're eating it? With a spoon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you drink your smoothies as juice? See, I forgot that's what poor people's smoothies are like" he said cheerfully.

"Seriously?" Mike asked him with irony "That's what you're going with? Solid smoothies?"

"It's nice to know your brain's still working, hotshot" he said with little to no meaning "Now…"

"Wait" Mike interrupted. How come he had curtains that could be pulled down? He was- "Am I on another room?" and Harvey smiled at him ready to answer a retort when Donna entered the room.

"Oh, the puppy is awake! Good" she said before sitting next to Harvey.

"Why am I on this room?" he said trying to look around even through his position. He was still lying on his left side after all.

"We moved you" she stated simply.

"We weren't about to sit with a bunch of strangers around" Harvey scoffed at his confused expression "I'm Harvey Specter. And right after you fell asleep a bunch of idiots came to see an old dick head and they wouldn't stop talking" he said in indignation.

"But I can't pa-"

"They'll let you leave in two more hours, Mike. We have everything ready" Donna said.

"But-"

"You'll be staying with me" Harvey said, because sure, he could come and drop that bomb right after he had woken up "You'll be out of the office for a week and then we'll see. I've already talked to Jessica and everything is settled"

"Wha- But Har-" he kept glancing from one to the other in confusion and surprise.

"Now" Harvey ignored him and leaned forward "Ground rules"

"I'll go get everything ready" Donna excused herself.

"One. You do as I say" Harvey continued as if Donna hadn't just left "Two. You don't whine about it" and he held a finger up as Mike started to protest "And three. You are not stupid"

"What?"

"Well, actually that should be the first as you can't do as I say and not whine if you're stupid" he rambled.

"Hey-"

"Mike." He silenced him "I'm going to say this once, because I know you'll remember: If you ever rush to the office- No, scratch that. If you ever go to the office on any day like this, in any mean of transportation, and yes that includes walking, that isn't Ray's car" he threatened "I'm kicking you ass"

And boy didn't that make you gulp in fear.

"Alright" Mike nodded.

"Good. Now get some more sleep, we'll wake you when we have to go"

And, surprisingly so, he was fast asleep about four seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Already have next chapter ready so i'll soon be posting it!<strong>

**Bye for now! **

**Hugs and snowflakes! Actually, that's what i say on my rotg fanfic, what should i say here? Mikes and Harveys?**


	6. Playing nurse

**Hi guys!**

**So, sorry for the late update! There's been a lot going on! I was going to update last week but the internet was awful and i was kind of down. Anyway here it is!**

**McGeeklover : aw thank you so much! i hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry for taking so long :/**

**Castianamicheals : hihihi i know XD**

**Stargate6525 : hahhahahaha yeah i actually thought about it and this will still have a few more chapters cause i'd forgotten about the suit to the drunk driver O.o**

**ThomasNealy : hahahahaha yeah! i had actually forgotten about it until you pointed out!**

**lor4eto : thanks! here you go!**

**mintiess : hahahahahahaha don't worry! i LOVE their relationship just as it is! Plus there's no way Mike would win Harvey's heart before Donna! So don't worry ;) plus if i ever wrote anything slashy for the first time it wouldn't be suits related**

**MusicalBeauty : hahahaha with a shout out you mean an answer to your comment? sorry i really don't know :/ Thank to you! i hope you like it!**

**TwinAnthos : hehehe yep! hope you like this one!**

**So that's it for now! thank you all so much for all your support and love to this story! :D **

**Oh and i have a question actually, there this suit webisodes in youtube, that i didn't want to watch incase they were like spoilers, but i already finished season four ( .SHIT.) so could anyone tell me what they are?**

* * *

><p>Donna had gone back to the hospital and thanks to her he learned that they had moved him to the room right after he had fallen asleep, that his temperature had slightly risen and that he had been given fluids and the whole thing through IV, all that before waking up to Harvey and his shitty smoothie.<p>

On the ride to Harvey's place, after Ray's concerned questions, he also learned that the person who had lost control had done so because of some drunk driver -yeah, a drunk driver on a Wednesday morning- and that Harvey was quite happily- and scarily- suing the shit out him.

It was once getting to Harvey's apartment that Mike truly felt how the accident had taken a toll on his body. So far, it had hurt all over, sure, but as a dull ache at most accompanied by a heavy exhaustion.

But two hours after getting there- meaning two hours after arriving, walking hurt like a bitch by the way, and finding all his stuff already there. _I'm Donna_, was all he had gotten as a answer- things started to get tricky.

Breathing hurt. But so far it hadn't bothered him much. Moving was a whole other topic, but now it hurt staying still as well.

As soon as they had gotten there Harvey had made him lie on the couch, telling him to rest –as if he hadn't done that all day- while he and Donna prepared something to eat. Now, two hours later, he was very much awake and very much in pain.

He was trying not to breathe much, trying not to move, which only got a cough out of him. And that brought a white pulse of pain that knocked the air out of him and made him groan without really meaning to.

He was dizzy and things were blurry when he opened his eyes. Harvey was kneeling in front of him with a worried frown (Huh, how about that? He would so make a comment if he wasn't about to cry in pain).

"Mike" he was saying, glancing upwards from time to time. He put a hand on Mike's forehead and he could tell that the older closer was addressing someone else, probably Donna, when not talking to him.

Then Harvey was placing something cold on his right side and saying something about some pills, before things going black.

…

About two hours after leaving Mike to sleep while they took care of everything else, they heard him groaning in pain.

"I'm getting the painkillers" Donna muttered as Harvey made his way towards the couch.

The kid had a pained expression and his face was flushed. And he could tell that Mike wasn't really there.

"Mike" he tried to get his attention.

"Harvey, see if he has a fever" he heard Donna call before placing a hand on the kid's forehead. Yep, definitely a fever. He glanced at his secretary "Thermometer, on it" she said before being told.

"Also-" Harvey tried.

"Water for the pills and ice. I know." Of course she did.

She was suddenly next to him, handing him an ice pack wrapped with a towel and leaving a glass of water on the table. Harvey placed the ice on Mike's side earning a content sigh form the latter.

"Alright, Mike, you gotta take the pills now…" but the kid was already out "Donna!" he called a little more than worried "I think he passed out!"

"Relax Harvey, he's just tired" she said while coming up behind him and taking his place to take Mike's temperature "About 100°, the doctor said it'd happen. Here, help me"

They sat Mike up and coaxed him to take the pills, to which Mike hardly twitched.

"Mike? Sweety?" she asked. And since when did Donna do 'sweety' talk?

"Mmm…" Mike mumbled in response.

"What's your full name?" and Harvey couldn't help to wait nervously.

"M'ke Ross…"

"Very good, now" she said while whipping his forehead with a wet towel "Who am i?"

"D´nna?..." he mumbled confused "why d'you ask…?"

"For nothing, Mike, just answer" she answered as they laid him back down "Who do you work for?"

"H´rvee…" but he was mostly asleep already.

"See? He's fine" Donna told the older attorney "The doctor said he would get a fever, Harvey, he just needs to sleep and take the painkillers, that's all" but he still wasn't reassured.

"I guess, but if his fever gets worst we're taking him to the hospital. I don't need a brain dead associate"

"Sure, Harvey, sure" Donna smiled before returning to the kitchen, leaving Harvey to keep whipping Mike's fevered brow.

…

Later, Donna had to go back to the office to make sure that everything was settled for the next couple of days. Harvey had already spoken with Jessica, so she already knew what would happen next. Harvey would stay with Mike for the next day, and the second if he deemed it necessary -which Donna knew he would- and after that he would only go to the office half day to make sure Mike didn't kill himself while being left alone at his condo, even if his condo was much less of a risk than that crappy apartment of him.

She made sure to make all the necessary arrangements so that she could also leave early in order to help Harvey take care of the puppy. Of course, there was only so much time a goddess like her could take without leaving the mortals at the firm to ruin everything she and Harvey had ever worked for.

Ah, the duties of a goddess such as herself never ended.

Anyway, during the next day, Mike slept for the better part of the morning, leaving Harvey to work on some files that Donna had brought her earlier that day, taking a few breaks from time to time to check on Mike.

Right before she left, Donna had helped Harvey get Mike into the guest room, so he could sleep properly. During the night, though, the kid's fever had gone up a little, but luckily it had broken soon after so he could finally see Mike getting some real, painless -and much needed- rest.

They had tried to make him have some soup, but the pup had been too out of it for it, so as soon as Mike seemed to be more lucid, he forced some food and fluids into him. The kid was too damn skinny and when he and Donna had helped him to bed last night, it had been way too easy to carry his weigh.

He wanted to watch a movie or something after waking up, but every time he moved he would wince, and he had woken up by lunch time and would most likely have -Harvey would make sure of it- an early night. So there was no way Harvey was helping Mike _get up_, _walk_, _get_ to the couch, _lie down_, then _get up again_, _walk_, _get_ to bed and _lie down _only for him to watch some two hour movie, for which he _knew_ Mike would be asleep for the better part of.

And even though Mike begged him to let him watch a movie or do anything but stay bed driven, his decision proved correctly once, after only twenty five minutes of whining, the kid fell asleep again.

Ha.

Harvey: 1 - Mike: 0

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it guys! I leave for vacation this week, so you'll have to wait for about two weeks for the next update! Hope you guys are okay and having a good time :)<strong>

**Love! Mikes and Harveys for you!**


	7. Filling lawsuits

**Hello! Sorry for the wait guys, i had some personal problems so i didn't get to write. On the bright side i finally managed to get my driving licence! Whooo!**

**So anyway, this is the last chapter, i really hope you like it, this is actually my first finished fic so i'm not that experienced on the matter! Anyway, you know i always answer reviews through the chapter so any reviews of this chapter i will answer through PM :)**

**thingsthatmakeme : thanks! i really hope you like this one!**

**guest : aww thank you so much! i know right? On my other fic, Change of Pace, there will be plenty of that in the future ;D I really hope you like how this one goes! And i have plenty of more ideas so be ready for more ;)**

**Angusina : thanks!**

**mintiess : aw thanks! yeah i watched them and i couldn't stop laughing! they're so damn good!**

**lor4eto : thanks! i had a great time! i really hope you like this :)**

**yourLastLove : hahahahahaha i couldn't stop laughing with your reviews! Yeah right?! We're all so mean! thanks so much for all your wonderful comments! i hope you like how it turned out!**

**Aka-Baka Hoshi : hahaha thanks!**

**So, please tell me if i forgot to answer anyone! Thank you all so much for your support! I'll keep writting suit fics of course and i hope you'll like those too :)**

* * *

><p>The second day after the accident found Harvey taking the day off -as Donna knew would happen- and talking to Jessica over the phone while Mike was asleep. You see, Harvey had asked Donna to gather everything she could about the people involved in the car accident the day before, and at night he had called Jessica to tell her about his intentions of representing Mike pro bono and any other victim who was willing to pay for his services against the drunken bastard.<p>

He actually hadn't talked about it with Mike yet and knowing the kid he might ask Harvey to leave it alone. But that wasn't who the closer was. He had once told that to Mike. And this time, not only was Mike _not fine_, but he also did _not_ deserve it. So if Mike didn't want to fill a lawsuit against the man then screw him, cause Harvey was going after his sorry ass with or without the kid.

Because -and in case Mike didn't want to press charges this, sadly, would probably prove a point to make him see reason- any of those people involved could have been Mike's parents.

Mike could have _died_. He could have not called Harvey or Donna and they would have been none the wiser until getting some stranger's call telling Harvey that a man named Michael Ross who had him listed as his next of keen had been in an awful car accident a few hours before and…

_Shit_.

He was going to make sure that man -_Ryan Keys_, he had learned- didn't get to see the light of day again.

…

That day Mike's fever was gone, and while he still felt exhausted for the better part of the day, this time he _did_ get to watch a movie. Hah.

He had woken up around 10 am, his stomach empty and Harvey eager to give him anything before he became _so damn thin that your skinny ties won't do justice to their name when wore by you_. So he had convinced the older man to help him towards the couch, that way he would be able to watch more than one movie, not complain (so much, because that's hard to do when your whole body _aches_), and sleep at the same time.

He had finally won the fight when he explained to Harvey that his couch was more comfortable that his own bed back at his apartment (Harvey making a face right there- well not everybody can afford a couch worth a small fortune) so there was no possible way that lying on it during the day could do him wrong.

It was after their first movie that Harvey asked.

"Mike, I assume you intent to sue the son of a bitch that caused all this" he sort of asked. But just as Mike opened his mouth he pressed on "And by assume I don't mean a nice ol' 'as your lawyer I highly recommend that you do', but a 'you better press charges or you'll be working for Louis exclusively for the rest of your life'" he finished with a smile.

Mike opened his mouth again, then closed it and sighed.

"Yeah… I'm doing it…" he said "It's just… he was _drunk_" as it that was enough of an explanation. And for Harvey, it was.

"I know, kid" Harvey sighed "Don't worry, though. If I can, and we both know I do, I will also bring down the potential woman that made him get drunk in the morning, the bar tender that provided the drinks and his lawyer for trying to defend him" and that earned him a laugh from Mike.

"I don't think that's necessary, Harvey, but thanks"

"Pussy…" the latter sang to himself.

"Shut up"

…

Most people around the office had already heard about Mike's 'detour'.

Rachel had asked Donna about Mike the next day and Donna had had to calm her down for about an hour before convincing her that, yes, Mike was fine; No, not in a coma; Yes, he was well enough for some get-better sex.

"Donna!" Rachel had whispered.

"What? You wanna tell me that wasn't one of your worries?"

It had been left at that.

Louis, on the other hand, had noticed Harvey and Mike's lack of presence, which could be easily explained, after a busy morning filled with important meetings. But once he was free and looking for Donna, not being able to find her, he had become suspicious. And so he had gone to Jessica.

It was already after lunch by then, so Jessica had already been informed of what had happened and she had been the one to explain it to him.

"Oh my god" Louis muttered "Is he okay? Are Harvey and Donna already there then?"

"Louis" she had tried to calm him down "Everything is fine, but given that Harvey is not here now, I need you to get the associates working. Can't I count on you, Louis?"

And after that it had been a piece of cake for her.

…

Mike's week off went pretty fast.

Thursday and Friday were spent at Harvey's apartment with the closer himself, figures. Then during the weekend, Harvey spent both mornings at the firm working on the lawsuit (for which he was now representing a few other victims pro bono as well- Jessica's idea on the grounds that it would look good and in exchange Harvey would be off pro bono duty for a year. Harvey had decided to count it as a win), before spending the rest of the day with Mike and making sure he didn't die and ruin his apartment.

Harvey's words, not Mike's.

After the weekend though, Harvey finally seemed to calm down a little as he was doing better and could at least stand up for more than ten minutes. If things kept going this way, Harvey would let him go to work half day on Thursday and Friday. After all, his week off would be up by then, but Harvey and Donna had been clear from the start: no work until they both deemed it secure enough.

He had to go to court of course. He had already gone once on Monday, much to Harvey's annoyance. The closer hadn't let him out of his sight during the whole ordeal and he had been forced into a wheelchair. So yeah, it only took a couple of hours and by the end of it he was already exhausted and in pain, but still! It had been humiliating.

Anyway, long story short Harvey ended up making sure that the trial took place once Mike was at least capable (to his eyes) of walking without passing out in the process, which, in Mike's heated defense had only happened once.

And, man, hadn't that been a fun phone call for Donna and Harvey to receive.

It happened on Tuesday morning. Harvey was at the office of course and would be back for lunch and, as it had been since staying with him, he had left everything ready for when Mike woke up.

He was up by nine am. Even though he was still dead to the world by the time the clock marked 8 pm, he was finally being able to rise somewhat early and not be _too_ tired during the day.

Anyway, he carefully changed into some comfortable clothes (he wasn't allowed to shower while being alone in case he somehow fell or something. And he knew better than to disobey him) and went to the kitchen. As expected, there were some juice and cereal for him along with the pain meds. Soon after, he was choosing what movie to watch.

He had actually asked Harvey to let him go through some cases, but Harvey wouldn't let him. So, inevitably, he got bored. The older layer would complain then as the better Mike felt the bored he got and the more annoying he became.

He had to explain Harvey that it wasn't simple for him not feel exasperated when he didn't have stuff to keep his mind occupied with. The man had merely given him a bored stare, however, the next day, he had brought a bunch of stuff to keep Mike entertained with. And while it wasn't work, it wasn't bad stuff either.

"What's the point on keeping you out of work so you can rest when by doing nothing you won't rest either?" was all Harvey had said when asked. All in all, it had been a nice touch.

The movie was over about half past eleven. Harvey would be back by one, but Donna always made sure to call at twelve. And he _had_ to answer. Every time. Or he would be fed to Louis as soon as he was back to work.

He stood up and went to get more food. He left what he had used on the sink and took out some snacks. He was careful not to jostle his ribs and accomplished the mission of getting some cookies out of a top shelf. However, when he was about to help himself some water, he clumsily pushed a cup off the table with his elbow.

It was instinct. As soon as he realized what he had done, he went to catch it.

Wrong move.

Pain exploded in his side, and there was a crashing sound somewhere followed by a bump. His vision was pulsing as pain continued to course through him.

Somewhere in the back ground there was a phone ringing

Then, next thing he knew he was lying on something soft, Harvey's face hovering over him. He looked tired and kind of exasperated.

"You're so not working for the next month" the closer had said while shaking his head.

It turns out Donna had called but he hadn't answered so Harvey had gone ran back, ready to have his associate's ass for not answering when he was supposed to.

He had found the kid passed out in the kitchen and had called (yelled, demanded, begged, whatever) for an ambulance. By the time the paramedics got there Mike was a little more responsive but still pretty out of it. In fact, he didn't remember any of the questions he had been asked or the answers Harvey assured him he had given.

They gave him more of the good stuff and calmed Harvey's threats by explaining to him that it was pretty common for this to happen when the patient had broken or cracked ribs. One wrong jostle and the pain was a sure passing out factor.

Donna had already gotten there by then of course and they had both make sure to plan Mike's future weeks.

Good bye Thursday and Friday for work. And the following week he would go to work at nine with Harvey and they would both be leaving at two pm. And he would stay at Harvey's office at all times except when having to go to the bathroom.

Donna would bring them lunch and he would do as told by them.

And so it had been.

…

Soon enough, the case was over and Mike along with six other people were compensated. By then, Mike had already gone back to work. However, Donna and Harvey had made him stay at Harvey's for about a week after he was already able to walk properly.

Then, a little over three weeks after the accident, Mike was finally stepping out of his own apartment, ready to go to work and looking forward to having lunch with Donna and Harvey as a celebration for his recovery.

Of course, there was no way Danna and Harvey would make it any easier on him. They had both forbidden him to ride a bike for the foreseeable future (_We'll tell you when we change our mind_, they had said) so he would be picked up by either of them every morning and dropped off at his 'poor excuse of an apartment'.

They would still ask if he was hurting or if he had taken the vitamins he had been prescribed. And even after that, they would always be the first ones to notice if anything was wrong. They would make sure he was eating and sleeping, even though they tried to be subtle.

He didn't know it would be still a good for month before they even started to _think_ about letting him ride a bike to work again, but it was still nice.

While they still joked about Harvey caring or Donna going soft, it was clear now where they stood. And while it was kind of unnerving to be told what to do, he would be lying if he ever said it didn't feel good.

It was nice to feel what it was to have a family again. And it was even nicer to discover that he had had a family again for even longer: since meeting Harvey actually.

He had just needed to be hit by a car to realize it.

All in all… pretty much worth it.

...

_The end._

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it. Please tell me what you thought! I love you guys and you have no idea how happy i am that you all liked my story!<strong>

**Thank you so much for all your nice words and support!**

**Mikes and Harveys for all of you guys! and t****ell me what you thought!**

**Pipps! **


End file.
